Paradox
Paradox - короткометражный фильм студии Rusty Lake снятый по мотивам игры Cube Escape: Paradox. История создания В начале 2017 года Робин Рас, посмотрев несколько фильмов своего бывшего школьного друга, ныне режиссёра, Шона ван Лейенхорста, решил, что его стиль отлично подошёл бы для вселенной Rusty Lake. 7 февраля разработчиками была организована встреча с ним. Шону очень понравились их игры, и после нескольких сессий мозгового штурма он приступил к написанию сценария будущего короткометражного фильма.Rusty Lake is going to the big screen! — Rusty Lake Blog Информация об этом поступала в распоряжение фанатов очень ограниченно: 31 мая в блоге упомянули о ведущейся работе над двумя секретными проектами, а 11 июля в комментариях на Facebook намекнули на то, что один из них — именно фильм. В декабре, когда сценарий был уже готов, в работу включились Стив Риверанд, Мартин Реймен и Ивана Петрзелова из студии The Lab. Был составлен бюджет: 5 000 евро на предпроизводство, 50 000 евро на съёмки и 15 000 евро на постпроизводство. Тогда же стали появляться первые тизеры: 12 декабря заявили об «очень необычном проекте, который никогда ранее не было в играх», на Новый год — о проекте «с участием реального Дейла»; много тизеров стало появляться в соцсетях у The Lab. Наконец, 31 января 2018 года фильм был официально анонсирован. Вскоре начались съёмочные дни. В ночь со 2 на 3 февраля съёмки проводились в сосновом лесу, рядом с городом Доксы. Работа длилась с 20:00 до 3:00. Туман производила 100-метровая труба, которую обслуживала команда из трёх человек. Самым сложным было снять сцену выхода из зелёной комнаты. Для этого туда доставили дверь и воссоздали студийное освещение. По завершению последнего дубля погода испортилась, выпал снег.Behind the scenes Paradox — Rusty Lake BlogParadox: A Rusty Lake Film — IMDb 6–9 февраля снимались сцены в зелёной комнате, на студии FZG Studio в Праге (шкаф с муляжами органов так там и остался). Так как производство обоев затянулось, мотыльков на стенах пришлось рисовать в течении двух ночей вручную. Помимо попугая по имени Робин, взятого на роль Харви, на съёмочной площадке находился ещё один, его друг. В перерывах съёмочная группа занимала себя играми из серии Cube Escape."Take a look behind the scenes…" — Rusty Lake в Facebook thumb|296px|Видео со съёмок фильма (v 1) thumb|296px|Видео со съёмок фильма (v 2) Такой большой по масштабам инди-разработчиков проект требовал материальной помощи со стороны фанатов. Поэтому 4 мая была запущена краудфандинговая компания.Our Kickstarter is live! Support Paradox - a short movie and game — Rusty Lake Blog Тем, кто собирался поддержать фильм, предлагалось на выбор множество наград: полная версия игры, билеты на премьеру фильма, фирменная футболка, постер, «досье», некоторый реквизит, а также возможность попасть в телефонной книгу или в картотеку. Уже через 9 часов требуемая сумма, 15 000 евро, была собрана.Wow! We reached our Kickstarter goal in just 9 hours! — Rusty Lake Blog 5 мая на Маховом озере прошёл заключительный этап съёмок."The Rusty Lake boys have been working…" — David Bowles в Facebook"Shooting in process" — The Lab в Instagram Елене Кейваловой, игравшей роль Лоры Вандербом, был отведён только один дубль для падения в воду, потому что в случае неудачи для второй попытки ей пришлось бы высушить волосы и платье. По завершению съёмок началось постпроизводство фильма. 29 мая была анонсирована дата премьеры. 4 июня подошла к концу краудфандинговая компания, по итогу которой было собрано 34 715 евро. Умопомрачительный успех позволил позднее выпустить фильм абсолютно бесплатно.Thanks for your massive support for our Kickstarter success! — Rusty Lake Blog В это же время, в начале июня, амстердамская студия Studio Wim создавала интро Rusty Lake для фильма. В середине июля фильм был уже готов.Paradox Private Premiere + Filmfestivals + behind the Scenes — Rusty Lake Blog 27 июля был опубликован постер фильма, созданный Юлией Витальевной Поповой. 6 августа вышел трейлер фильма. 11 августа, с 17:00 до 21:00 CEST, проходила премьера фильма в кинотеатре Bio Oko в Праге. К этому дню в амстердамской фотолаборатории Kiekie были напечатаны постеры фильма. Первые зрители имели возможность пообщаться с людьми, участвовавшими в создании Paradox'а, и сыграть в игру.The Rusty Lake Paradox Private Premiere — Rusty Lake Blog 20 сентября состоялся релиз и игры Cube Escape: Paradox, и фильма.Paradox - A Rusty Lake Film and Cube Escape Game are now available! — Rusty Lake Blog 11 ноября в 18:00-19:00 CET фильм был показан на Международном кинофестивале в Лейдене. Сюжет thumb|296pxthumb|296px|Концовка с зелёным флаконом Создатели *link=http://rustylake.com Мартен Лойсе (нидерл. Maarten Looise) — исполнительный продюсер фильма, исполнитель роли мистера Ворона. *link=http://rustylake.com Робин Рас (нидерл. Robin Ras) — исполнительный продюсер фильма, исполнитель роли испорченной души. *'Шон ван Лейенхорст' (нидерл. Sean van Leijenhorst) — режиссёр-постановщик, сценарист и редактор. *'Дэвид Боулз' (англ. David Bowles) — актёр, исполнивший роль Дейла Вандермера. *'Елена Кейвалова' (чеш. Elena Kejvalová) — актриса, исполнившая роль Лоры Вандербум. *'Боб Рафферти' (англ. Bob Rafferty) — актёр озвучивания всех персонажей (в т.ч. мистера Ворона в фильме). *link=http://thelabstudios.net Стив Риверанд (англ. Steve Reverand) — продюсер, оператор звукозаписи. *link=http://thelabstudios.net Мартин Филипп Реймен (англ. Martin Philipp Raiman) — продюсер, ассистент режиссёра. *'Седрик Лавуа' (франц. Cédric Larvoire) — оператор-постановщик. *'Йитка Шиврова' (чеш. Jitka Šívrová) — художник-постановник. *'Дженнифер Маргарет Бейли' (англ. Jennifer Margaret Bailey) — арт-директор и костюмер. *'Виктор Бютзелар' (нидерл. Victor Butzelaar) — композитор и исполнитель музыки. *'Войтех Завадил' (чеш. Vojtĕch Zavadil) — звукорежиссёр. *'Ивана Петрзелова' (чеш. Ivana Petrželová) — ассистент продюсеров. *'Колин Венгер' (англ. Colin Wenger) — осветитель. *'Николь Гуд' (англ. Nicole Goode) — первый ассистент оператора. *'Сакиб Назмус' (англ. Sakib Nazmus) — второй ассистент оператора А. *'Адель Перрен' (франц. Adèle Perrin) — второй ассистент оператора Б. *'Мартин Котрба' (чеш. Martin Kotrba) — создатель маски мистера Ворона. *'Ивета Дуонг' (вьет. Iveta Duong) — гримёр. *'Якопо Джулини' (итал. Jacopo Giulini) — ассистент по дополнительной художественной продукции. *'Габриэль Матула' (англ. Gabriel Matula) — фотограф. *'Дэвид Гавел' (чеш. David Havel) — супервайзер и композер двухмерных визуальных эффектов. *'Лукаш Кравчик' (поль. Łukasz Krawczyk) — композер трёхмерных визуальных эффектов. *link=https://phantom-sfx.cz/en Мартин Прыца (поль. Martin Prýca) — специалист по физическим спецэффектам. *link=http://http://fzg.cz Томаш Роса (чеш. Tomáš Rosa) и Мартин Роса (чеш. Martin Rosa) — специалисты обслуживания съёмочной площадки. *'Йохан Схерфт' (нидерл. Johan Scherft) — автор картин. *'Эва Чигакова' (чеш. Eva Čiháková) — создатель платья Лоры Вандербом. *'Владька Чаркова' (чеш. Vlaďka Čarková) и Павел Клика (чеш. Pavel Klika) — актёры озвучивания Харви. *link=https://facebook.com/trojjedinost Ян Дворжак (чеш. Jan Dvořák) и Якуб Борованский (чеш. Jakub Borovanský) — организаторы кейтеринга. *link=http://svacitsotvastacim.cz/en Марта Мусилова (чеш. Marta Musilová) — организатор кейтеринга. Саундтрек #Paradox Main Theme #I Gotta Get Out Of Here #The Second Cube #Television #The Vials #The Lake Галерея Фотографии со съёмок Вырезанные материалы Сноски Категория:Rusty Lake